Yaya
|Name (Kanji) = |Name (Romaji) = Yaya |Nickname = Ya |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Yaya of the Moon |Epithet 2 = Moon |Epithet 3 = Asura |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Setsugetsuka |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Shouko Karyuusai (Mother/Creator) |Family 2 = Irori (Elder Sister) |Family 3 = Komurasaki (Younger Sister) |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Puppeteer = Raishin Akabane |Magic Circuit = Kongouriki |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Ability Name = |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}} |Ability Name 2 = |Hisagi Tachikage|lit. "Silhouette of the Hisagi Great Sword"}} |Ability Name 3 = れ |Midare Yozakura|lit. "Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}} |Ability Name 4 = |Tsukikage Guren|lit. "Moonlit Crimson Lotus"}} |Voiced By = Hitomi Harada |Voiced By 2 = Bryn Apprill|l2=false |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Yaya}} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll; one of the top class automata of the Karyuusai brand's Setsugetsuka Trilogy, representing the |Tsuki}}. Shouko Karyuusai chose to lend her as the automaton of Raishin Akabane because of their compatibility. Etymology Name Nickname Ya Epithet Yaya of the Moon |Tsuki no Yaya}} Moon Asura |Ashura}} Appearance Yaya is a young girl who has a small face, that at first glance, does not show any outstanding parts and may look plain and simple, but in actuality, has exceedingly well-ordered features like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum and looks like a literal doll. She has an exquisitely beautiful lustrous skin, with neither marks nor blemishes, that is as white as snow, as smooth as a field of snow and as soft and tender as a white peach, a slender body, and a short height, being shorter than Raishin by a head. Yaya has long straight black hair extending to her hips, with center parted fringe, that shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet, has thin eyebrows, and has black eyes (with reddish undertones). She wears a kanzashi that is composed of a crimson ribbon, with its straps extending to her ankles, over a draped black cloth tied onto a wooden pick on each side of her head, an arm's length white middle finger hooked fingerless glove on each of her hands, a short black kimono, its color representing the season she represents; autumn, that has a red haneri, that together with its tomoeri, is draped off her shoulders and hanged by a red strap that is intercrossedly tied to around her neck and knotted into a ribbon at her back, her yellow moon symbol on its right sode, in the manga and in the light novel, extending to its right skirt, a magenta hanhaba obi wrapped around her waist tied into a chouchou musubi knot at her back over a light pink obi-age, a purple obi-jime tied at her left into a ribbon and an opening at its skirt revealing an inner white mini skirt, red trimmed white thigh-high tights, with small arrow-like shaped openings at each of its center and its red trimmings tied into a knot, and at beginning of the series, a pair of 3/4 crew length collared white tabi socks, with a front opening that is intercrossedly strapped with a red strap tied into a knot at its collar, together with a red strapped black lacquered high komachi geta, but after her geta became battered up after the train incident, Raishin bought her a new pair of well-crafted and elegant but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny black (dark brown, platform) boots. Yaya's undergarments is composed of a plain white bra and a plain white underwear strapped on each side of her hips and tied into ribbons. Yaya is one of the automata made by Shouko Karyuusai, and as one, she has the Karyuusai brand's inscription carved into her back above her hipbone. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair turns blonde, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the center of her forehead, and an aura (crimson), an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner; her figure becoming a spitting image of a | |yasha|}}. In the Facing "Sword Angel" and the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arcs, Yaya wears a nurse outfit that is composed of a white nurse cap on top of her head and a white armband on her left arm, in the anime, with a intercrossly slashed magenta heart design, and in the manga and in the light novel, with a cross design, a white collared long puffed sleeved light blue dress, with white cuffs, a white apron, an inner white ruffled skirt, white tights and white sandals and holds, in the anime and in volume 3 of the light novel, a huge syringe, and in the manga and in volume 2 of the light novel, two small syringes. In the anime, Yaya wears several different sleepwear; a white kimono, during the night after the battle with the Ten Benchwarmers, and a red-violet bunny eared mask on the top right side of her head together with a plunging neckline purple dress, with a pink strap tied at her left, below her bust, into a ribbon, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin, and undergarments; a plain black underwear strapped on each side of her hips and tied into ribbons, and a pink ruffle strapped and trimmed bra, and a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed underwear, in an effort to seduce Raishin. In the manga, while in London, before boarding the train for Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin strolled around the city and entered one of the shops where Yaya tried on different outfits such as: a hairpin, with a small flower and a ribbon over a small hanging eyelet trimmed cloth, pinned on the left side of her head together with an eyelet collared embroidered trimmed tailor-made suit, with openings at its top and bottom, revealing an eyelet inner wear, a ribbon, with cascading parallel ruffles, at its center by her bust area, and embroidered and eyelet trimmed elbowed sleeves, and a long two layered trumpet skirt that is composed of a center parted and ruffle trimmed upper layer and a bottom layer, with a dip on its top front part; a straw sailor hat on top of her head together with a tailored high collared puffed long sleeved plain shirtwaist blouse, with a ribbon tied at its collar and cuffs, and a long plain walking trumpet skirt; a ribboned bonnet, with ruffle trimmings, covering her head together with a three layered shawl that is composed of an eyelet trimmed floral pattern designed upper layer, a plain floral pattern designed middle layer and a plain eyelet trimmed lower layer, and a long two layered trumpet skirt; and, with her hair tied into twin braids with small ribbons, a maid's outfit that is composed of a maid's ruffled headband on top of her head, an eyelet trimmed shoulder strapped apron, with an eyelet trimmed ruffled bib and an eyelet trimmed waist band strapped to her back and tied into a ribbon, a high collared puffed long sleeved blouse, with cuffs, and a skirt. In the anime OVA 6, Yaya wears a modern two-piece swimsuit that is composed of a magenta halter strapped black bandeau top, with a black ruffle trimming and a magenta trimming on its top, that has a magenta Japanese kanji, , on its left and a two layered ruffle black skirt, with a magenta trimming on its top tied into a ribbon at her right, that has a magenta Japanese kanji, , on its right. Personality Yaya is a sprightly person who often talks in a third person point of view. She is often jealous at the women around Raishin so she deceitfully makes perverted remarks on what kind of relationship she has with him to create a misunderstanding and delude them to keep them from making a move on him and to keep further other women from approaching him. Yaya easily gets melancholic whenever she misunderstands him of being attracted to or liking another woman but nevertheless easily recovers back to her usual self. She is always making advances on Raishin in an effort to seduce him. Yaya is also extremely devoted to him and sees him as the only purpose for her existence. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bounded for Liverpool, Yaya had her usual playful banter with Raishin. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes were not working. Along with Raishin, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Yaya and Raishin stood in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte, and as Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya tried consoling Raishin who was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Charlotte, picking up what Yaya had said, instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Yaya and Raishin fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Yaya went into a dark silence, but Raishin ignored her and started talking to Charlotte when he suddenly noticed Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin called out to Yaya and then burst out of the Cafeteria. He called out to Magnus and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Yaya tried moving to help him, but Magnus’ Squadron held their blades deeper onto him in response. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Yaya, while crying, ran to him, apologizing for not being able to do anything. Raishin trembled in fear and was downcast at his realization, when suddenly, Felix applauded him and then greeted him. He asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 09 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 10 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 12 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 13 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 18 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 20 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Kongouriki |Kongōriki|lit. "Herculean Strength"}}: A magic circuit peerless under the heavenly scale allows Yaya to harden all monads within her internal field to an extreme level. The hardening of the monads allows her to gain significant strength, increasing in to a thousandfold force, for attack or defense, and durability, that lets her body withstand and execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. The magic circuit has natural weaknesses, anything without shape or physical bodies such as fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects; solid states. There are also other things that the magic circuit cannot go up against with such are the: Gram magic circuit; White Mist magic circuit; Jet magic circuit; and Force Dimension magic circuit. Abilities Zesshou |Zesshō|lit. "Absolute Strike"}}: The extreme application of each nature of magic of the Fuurinkazan. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin taught Yaya. Yaya only uses Zesshou after Raishin creates an opportunity to immobilize the target for the attack not to miss since Raishin could not control it due to his incompetence in the field of puppetry. The technique is issued in the form of: the nature (Fuurinkazan) + Zesshou, and then the name of the technique respective to its nature. The technique would look like for example: for Tenken; |Tenken Zesshō: Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Absolute Strike Nature’s Ruggedness: Moon and Water Destruction"}}, and for Kouen; れ |Kōen Zesshō: Midare Yozakura|lit. "Absolute Strike Flaming Light: Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}}. * |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}}: The extreme application of Tenken. Yaya explosively hardens her equivalent muscles. With a mortar-like force, she then thrusts her fist into her target's body producing a massive impact that sends waves of explosive energy, reverberating throughout it, causing its membrane to rupture, and the target's body to explode, blasting the target apart from the inside. * |Hisagi Tachikage|lit. "Silhouette of the Hisagi Great Sword"}}: The extreme application of Suimei. Yaya, glowing off with magical energy, releases the energy stored in her legs, bursting forth a torrent of light, then operate at a speed that surpasses humans, demonstrating spatial perception power, making her disappear. She emerges back to gouge the target's body after, a power that which could even stifle the Jet magic circuit, and then lands back, like a shooting star, that produces a loud impact that can cause a tremor. * れ |Midare Yozakura|lit. "Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}}: The extreme application of Kouen. Monster : Other Abilities * : Relationships Raishin Akabane Yaya is in love with Raishin and always aggressively makes advances on him in an effort to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. She gets jealously irritated at him and strangles him whenever he mentions Shouko's name. Irori Komurasaki Shouko Karyuusai Sigmund Kimberly Charlotte Belew Eliza Appearance Gallery Yaya's Full Appearance.png|Yaya's full appearance in the anime. Yaya's Full Appearance LN.png|Yaya's full appearance in the light novel. Yaya's Full Appearance G Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya's three-dimensional full appearance in the game, Facing "Burnt Red". Horned Yaya.png|Horned Yaya in the anime. Horned Yaya LN.jpg|Horned Yaya in the light novel. Nurse Yaya.png|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the anime. Nurse Yaya M.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the manga. Nurse Yaya LN.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the light novel. Yaya in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Yaya wears a kimono sleepwear in the anime. Yaya in a Plunging Dress.png|Yaya wears a plunging dress in the anime. Yaya in an Underwear.png|Yaya wears an underwear in the anime. Yaya in Lingerie.png|Yaya wears lingerie in the anime. Yaya in Various Outfits.jpg|Yaya trying on different outfits in the manga. Maid Yaya.jpg|Yaya in a maid's outfit in the manga. Yaya in a Two-piece Swimsuit.png|Yaya wears a two-piece swimsuit in the anime OVA. Character Art Design Yaya's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet II.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Special Santa Claus Outfit G Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya's special Santa Claus outfit in the game, Facing "Burnt Red". Yaya Miku Miku Dance Model.png|Yaya's Miku Miku Dance model. Trivia * Yaya does the chores, such as the laundry, for Raishin. * Yaya is worth as much as a battleship. * Yaya reads out for Raishin whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his classes as he can only barely read and write English. * Yaya is skilled at making tea. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Of course. If it’s for Raishin, I’d be willing to go through anything; through fire, into your futon-” References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka